


Small Touch

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate's got an opportunity to work the field with Mick. Obviously he takes it, but he hadn't expected a kiss to come out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this is good? It's one of the shortest pieces I've written in awhile. Thanks for reading :)

Nate glimpses over his shoulder, keeping his eyes in front of and behind him as best he can. Although the back portion of the bar is dark, making it hard for him to see anyone. He knows at least some of his team has to be back there, but he can’t spot anyone. His bottom lip is captured by his teeth, just as an elbow pushes into his ribs.

Nate jolts forward, turning towards the assault. He finds Mick with his eyes forward, staring at the wall of alcohol as if he’s debating what to drink next. He already has a stumpy glass in hand, filled with an amber liquid. It doesn’t shock Nate that Mick would drink something as masculine as whiskey.

“What was that for?” Nate hisses under his breath, trying to will away the pain he now has in his side. He grimaces, rubbing at his ribs.

“Stop looking so antsy.” Mick grumbles as he tips his glass back and takes a sip.

Nate can’t help the pout that his lips form. He crosses his arms on the bar in front of him while Mick stands like a wall beside him. He doesn’t respond with anything, because he knows Mick’s right. He can’t help be a little anxious that one of their targets should walk through the door any second.

Mick has a few sips left in his glass, so he tilts his body slightly towards Nate and offers the glass to him.

Nate looks down at the glass, thinking about the offer carefully. He could take a sip… it’ll take the edge off, that’s for sure. But he’s not a whiskey drinker. He’s actually not an alcohol drinker. Finally, he gives a small shake if his head as his answer.

Mick shrugs, bringing the glass back to himself. The silence between the two grows. Although no words are shared between them, there are loud conversations going on around them, as well as music pulsing through the speakers up on the stage.

Nate’s feeling the urge to say something, anything so that he can stop thinking so much, but a voice then enters their ear comms.

 _“I don’t see any sign of the target. We’ve been here long enough. Calling it a night.”_ Sara’s voice is like a wave of relief for Nate.

Nate had been hoping to put an end to this bad guy’s reign, but he’d also been very anxious about it. He was happy to step forward to be in the field when the opportunity arose, that’s what he’s been looking forward to. Sara had only agreed when Mick offered to go with Nate. Something about having Mick with him had Sara convinced Nate would be okay. The thing that had Nate nervous was messing up. He really didn’t want to ruin any future chances of being in the field.

Mick’s tipping his glass back, finishing off the rest of the whiskey. Nate can’t help but stare up at him, watching as his throat bobs with the last sip. Nate knows he’d be coughing from the burning the whiskey would bring, but not Mick. Mick sits the glass down on the bar with a clink, then lets his eyes glaze over to Nate.

“Let’s go.” He says gruffly as he steps away from the bar. He pulls at the lapels of his coat, letting it situate around his shoulders.

Nate’s lingering, only because he pulls out his wallet and throws a few bills down to cover Mick’s drinks. He then hurries through the crowd to catch up with Mick. He tries to act casual once they’re in stride together, but the way Mick glimpses out of the corner of his eye at him has Nate feeling inadequate.

The pair turns down a back hallway that’s lighted by only one weak bulb. It’s soft and yellow, and makes the hall look far longer than it actually is. It’s not as loud in the hall, but the music still beats through the walls.

“Why’d you pay for those drinks?” Mick grumbles lowly as they make their way towards the exit. There are a few doors that are shut securely, now making Nate curious as to what’s behind them.

“Well,” Nate manages when he focuses on Mick’s question, “who else was going to?”

Mick opens his mouth, prepared to answer when a door at the end of the hall opens. A woman walks out with the buttons on her shirt skewed and hair a mess. Another lady is on her arm, dressed in a golden silk robe with a green dress underneath. She smiles proudly, bringing attention to her slightly smudged lipstick. She reaches up, tenderly patting down the other’s hair. The affection gains her a kiss from her significant other, which quickly deepens.

“Oh,” Nate manages when he realizes just what these rooms are.

Mick looks like he’s trying his hardest not to roll his eyes, but another door is opening. This time it’s the door to their exit… and their target strolls in with two others behind him. The two following are clearly security, judging by their need to make themselves look bigger.

Mick stops, thinking for a split second. Nate freezes next to him, immediately looking directly at Mick for an answer. They won’t be recognizable to the target, but it’d also be ideal for the target not to see their faces for feature instances. Nate opens his mouth, but Mick’s arm is snaking around his waist. He’s warm, and Nate’s mouth shuts instantly.

Mick doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t look at Nate, he only uses his arm as an anchor and spins Nate around him. The force sends Nate’s back into the wall with a small thud. A small lock of brown hair falls in front of his eyes as he looks up at Mick nervously.

His teammate crowds him, his expression not changing for a second. Mick lifts one large arm and places his forearm on the side of Nate’s head, blocking him from the target’s view. From here, he finally meets Nate’s gaze. There’s no worry in his gaze, only slight amusement as his brows shoot up to the target and back down.

“Got to do what you got to do.” Mick breathes as shuffles closer. Now his booted feet are on either side of Nate’s, completely surrounding him.

And if Nate could gather any rational line of thought, he’d note how insane this is. But he’s too intoxicated by the smell of Mick, a mixture of the whiskey on his breath and whatever body wash he uses. Plus the warmth radiating off of Mick should be considered unnatural, but Nate’s only drawn to the heat. Everything about Mick is enticing, and the fact Mick’s completely surrounding him causes a wave of adrenaline to course through Nate’s form.

His lips stutter apart, which immediately draws Mick’s gaze to them. At least Nate can hold back the indignant moan he feels threatening to come out. That’d definitely draw some attention.

The voice of their target nears, so Mick wastes no more time. He leans forward, his lips landing firmly on Nate’s. The second their mouths are connected, he inhales, as if he’s preparing himself for a very long kiss. And Nate’s brain fizzles out of reality, only focusing on the body and mouth he has pressed against him.

Nate’s hands lift under Mick’s green coat to land on Mick’s hips instead. He let’s Mick kiss him, taking his time to learn the ways Mick kisses. It’s something he can keep in mind later. If there will be a later. But he doesn’t focus on that too much. What matters is the way Mick starts off passionately, with a spark, but slows down to something tender, to let the spark turn into a slow, burning fire.

Nate really wishes he could have come up with some references less fire-related.

He feels Mick’s lips part, and he opens his own in response, but then the pressure is gone. The heat leaves him, and soon his hands are no longer on Mick’s hips. He keeps his eyes closed, letting his heartbeat slow and his skin cool. It’s hard, since the tingling he feels in his lips is a constant reminder.

Finally, Nate opens his eyes to find Mick standing across from him. Waiting.

Nate glimpses up and down the hall, the memory of the target seeming distant now. He’s not the one who had a few drinks, although the taste of whiskey on his breath almost fools him. He pushes himself off the wall now to find the last couple, the girl in the golden robe and her companion with the uneven buttons, leaving.

They’re all alone in the hall.

Nate turns back to Mick, a small frown now gracing his features. He throws his hand towards the other end where the music and the dancers are. “He was right there! Shouldn't we…” Nate slows down, now realizing there isn’t much they can do unless they wanted their cover blown. He exhales.

“Let’s get back to the ship, Pretty.” Mick says, now turning away and walking coolly towards the exit. As if nothing had happened. As if the kiss had no effect on him.

Which Nate doesn’t believe for a second it didn’t. Mick just has far better control then he does. That control isn’t something he’s going to concern himself with now. Nate reaches out, grabbing the wrist of Mick’s jacket to turn him back around. Mick moves with the tug, but Nate’s sure he could’ve braced himself like a stone wall if he wanted to.

Nate doesn’t let go of his grasp on Mick’s jacket. He had a litany of words he’d wanted to say, a small speech he’d put together in that short time, but nothing’s coming out now. He feels his throat tighten and his mind grow blank the second Mick’s eyes truly settle on him.

He’s silenced, once again, by Mick’s intensity and it’s _annoying._ He feels himself humph out a breath just before he closes the distance between them. Mick had done it the first time, with a damn good excuse. Nate really hopes he’s not reading this wrong.

His hand lands on Mick’s chest as he leans up the small distant to connect their lips. It’s an chaste kiss in a far more innocent position then they were in moments before. Nate gives enough room for Mick to breath, and enough room if he needs to bolt in the other direction…

Concern is just starting to creep into Nate’s chest since Mick hasn’t moved within the five seconds their lips had joined, but then he feels Mick’s arm back around his waist and Mick’s leaning into him. His shoulders lower and his lips turn up into a smile against Mick’s. Nate pulls back, biting back a smile as Mick’s voice fills his ears.

“Back to the ship.” Mick reiterates, his voice now lower than before.


End file.
